Battlefield
by fantastichailey
Summary: Miley&Alex are bestfriends and nothing could tear them apart, that is until one of alex's old flames comes back and turns everything upside down..the jonas brothers come to m&a's school and starts to go there, so they can be normal again..


Authors note:

i have been thinking of making this for awhile now..so i just started it today..so it will probally be not any good but im a very unexperanced writer,i try my best at writing so please dont hate my stories that much because i really do try..i really hope you like the story..its a hannah montana&wizards of waverly place crossover feat the jonas brothers..

Characters:

David Henrie-Justin Russo

Selena Gomez-Alex Russo

Jennier Stone-Harper

Miley Cyrus-Miley Stewart

Emily Osment-Lilly Truscot

Mitchel Musso-Oliver Oken

Joseph Jonas-Himself

Nicholas Jonas-Himself

Kevin Jonas-Himself

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Battlefield

Made By:Brucaslover95

Miley walks into the russo's living room and sits down next to alex and justin.

"hey, alex did you hear that the jonas brothers are coming to our school"

"eww, why?"

"what, you dont like them?"

"eww, no seem like jerks and they cant even sing or act"

"ohh,well i love nick hes just so cute.i cant wait to meet them"

"wait are they staying at our school,if you say yes i might just have to shoot you and myself"

"haha, yes alex there staying at our school, they want to be normal kids"

"no,they just want to get more famous by coming to school to pretend to be "normal kids", but its not going to work because im still not gonna like them because they stink at singing and acting at least in my opinion"

"alex, i think there really good at what they do and im glad that there trying to be normal again"

"NORMAL, yeah they probally dont even know the meaning of normal.i bet the're going to be all like get me that and get me this, miley i dont think that the "jonas brothers" know anything about being normal,all they know how to do is go to their fancy little parties and stink at what their doing"

"alex, just a question why do you hate them so much?"

"because they stink end of discussion"  
"excuse me alex for telling you something, you know what im out of here if your going to be pmsing"

miley gets up off the couch and walks out the door. alex also gets up off the couch and walks to the kitchen and sits down at the couner.

"good job sis"

"shut up justin, your a dork and have no friends anyways so just shut up"

"geez alex whats your problem today?"

"nothing, now leave me the heck alone alright"

"whatever, mileys right your PMSING today"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE JUSTIN" Screamed alex

________________________________________________

Alex storms off to her room, slaming the door so hard that it rattled everything beside lays down on her bed and starts thinking of why she hated the "jonas brothers" so much. "i cant believe that after everything that nick put me through that he would choose to come to my school, he probally knew it was mine and wanted to toture i hate him so much, hes a jerkface and i thought i would never have to see him again, but here he is at MY , im gonna call miley and apoligize"

alex picks up the phone and dials miley's kept ringing and ringing

"shes ignoring my calls,well if i was her, i would ignore me too i'll just try again later" alex layed her head down and started crying into her she started hearing knocking on her quickly wiped away the tears and sat up.

"alex, can i come in?" asked justin outside the door

"sure"

justin walks into the room and sits beside alex.  
"have you been crying alex?"

"no, i just have allegeries and it makes my eyes puffy"

"alex, you were crying before i came in here werent you"

"no, now if your gonna question everything im doing then you can just leave right now"

"i just wanted to know if your okay, are you okay?"

"yeah im fine justin, i just hate those stupid jonas brothers"

"okay as long as you say your alright"

"alright, i'll tell you why i hate nick jonas so much,i dont hate them all just nick"

"how can you hate someone you've never met?"

alex startes intensley at justin, with tears starting to form.

"wait, are you saying that you met nick jonas?"

"you know how mom and dad sent me to that whole boarding school thingy last year?"

"yeah but what -"

alex cuts off justin

"well, i went into town during the weekend and i met nick while i was there, and we started a secret relationship and it was the kind of romance you only find in fairytales atleast thats what i though it was, he claimed i was his "forever" but it was all a lie to get to my rooommate carrie and once he got carrie he broke up with me and started dating her."

"ha, yeah were dating nick jonas like i believe that"

"justin its the truth, do you think that i would hate him that much if i didnt know him?"

"wow, hes a jerk for doing that to you i think that any guy would be lucky to have you"

"aww,and if you tell anyone about our little converstation here i will kick your butt and also show everyone those baby pictures of you in your batman underwear" alex playfully punches justin.

"i wont tell anyone, and they were spiderman underwear thank you very much"

alex laughs slighty. "alright, now get out of my room"

justin gets up off the bed.

"alex"

"yeah"

"im really sorry that he did that to you, i know we fight alot but i still love you and i dont like seeing you hurt"

"thanks i love you too dork"

justin walks out the door and heads to his room.

___________________________

alex lays back down unto her bed and turns on her ipod, and the jonas brothers are what comes on.

"If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright, be alright

We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me"

alex starts crying into her pillow once again.

"i hate him so much, i wish he would just fall off the face of the earth and i cant even escape him like i can with a normal boyfriend, hes everywhere and i can never get away from him,hes a jerk"

Alex changes the song on her ipod, because she couldnt take hearing nicks voice anymore.

alex puts the ipod on random and the song battlefield by jordin sparks comes on, and it makes alex think of nick and their relationship.

"I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield"

Alex suddenly gets very angry and turns the ipod off and throws it untop of her endtable and turns the light off,and lays back down and closes her eyes. "yeah im your "forever",im more like your little game".

___________________

.RING.

Alex slams her hand down onto her alarm the ringing doesnt stop, alex relized that it wasnt her alarm clock but it was her phone.

alex reaches her hand onto the floor to grab her phone, but ends up on the floor,alex starts laughing at herself.

"hello"

"is this alex?"

alex thought the voice was familar but couldnt quite tell who it was.

"yes, and who might this be?"

"nick"

"dont call me ever again"

"wait-"

alex angryly hangs up the phone and throws it on the got up off the floor and headed for the bathroom to take a shower for school.

"he doesnt call for over 6 months, but now he calls me out of the is his deal"

"ALEX"screamed justin through the bathroom door

"WHAT?"alex screamed back

"mom wants you out in 10 minutes"

"okey dokey, i wil actually be out in like 2 seconds"

"alright"

justin walks away and goes back into the kitchen.

alex gets out of the shower and gets dressed,and heads to the kitchen.

justin whispers to alex "are you feeling better today"

alex whispers back "no, he called me this morning"

"what?"

"we can talk about it later"

"okay"

theresa sets plates in front of justin,alex and and max imdently starts alex doesnt eat she just sits there playing with her food insted of eating it.

"hunny, is everything alright?"asked theresa

"oh yeah, everythings peachy im just not hungry right now"

"alright do you want me to just put it in the fridge?"

"yeah sure"

theresa picks the plate up and sets it inside the fridge.

alex gets up off her chair and sits down on the couch and turns on the was a very bad idea because the jonas brothers were on the tv and they were talking about how they are going back to school and how its gonna be fun to be normal again,alex suddenly gets very upset and runs to her room.

"hunny"theresa starts running after her

"mom let me talk to her"justin told her

"alright, but be nice"

"im always nice mom"

justin knocks on alex's door

"can i come in?"

"alright i guess"

justin walks into the room to find his baby sister crying

"alex, you dont need that jerk"

alex sits up to face justin.

"yes i do because i love him deeply"

"just cause you love him doesnt mean he's right for you"

"justin,i havent ever felt this way in my life.i have some sort of connection with nick and its never going to go away and i mean never"

"alex you deserve so much more then someone who dumps you for your roomate"

"it doesnt even matter anymore, im done trying to impress people im a whole new alex"

"alex, i dont want you to change i like who my baby sister is"

"yeah well it seems like your the only one who does like who i am"

"everyone loves you alex"

"not everyone" alex slowly looks down and starts playing with her hands to distract herself from the tears that were forming in her could feel the tears rolling down her quickly wipes them away.

"alex look at me"

alex brings her head up so shes looking straight at justin

"nicks stupid for hurting you,because you dont deserve that"

"justin-"

"no alex, hes stupid and you deserve more then i hate seeing you hurt i really do because i would never wanna see my baby sister hurting"

alex hugs justin tightly and whispers in his ear "thank you for being an amazing brother, i love you too"

they let go of eachother and justin stands holds his hand out for alex."lets go eat some breakfest"

alex takes his hand and gets off the unlock their hands and walk to the kitchen.

"feeling better hun?"asked theresa

"yeah alot better mom,can i have my breakfest now?"

"ofcourse" theresa walks over to the fridge and takes the plate and puts it into the mircowave for about 2 minutes.

"here you go hun"

"thanks mom"

alex rushly eats her food.

"bye mom, off to school"

"same with me"said justin

justin,alex and max all head off to school.

_____________________________


End file.
